Captive Love
by Liz Loe
Summary: Jedite is under house arrest at the shrine being 'monitored' by Rei. Might become a series of dribbles if reviews request it.
1. Chapter 1

"Blasted rain," Jedite grumbled looking out the door to the shrine as he stayed, dry inside the building. Rei trained herself to ignore him; instead her eyes grazed the book in her hand, the fire keeping them warm inside.

"It can't be sunny all the time," Rei said bored of Jedite's comments and her flames were not providing comfort. Jedite stood up, clearly fed up with doing nothing,  
"Fine I'm going out! Sitting around is stupid," he started charging toward the door but before he could make it to the frame he heard the voice of his commanding girlfriend.

"You step one toe out into that rain you will feel very hot, because your cloths will be on fire," her threat was not a light one. Jedite raised his eyebrow, she wouldn't dare. He stuck his arm out the door, the second a few drops started to his robe it caught aflame. Rei had a merry laugh has he humorously tried to stomp out the small flame but stopped laughing when he looked over to her. Jedite stomped over to Rei and took the long forgotten book out of her hands throwing it across the room.  
"I want to go out," he used few words to describe his needs.  
"Sorry, you know you are under house arrest, and since I've been charged with your guardianship we can't go anywhere," Rei raised her eyebrow, he wasn't normally this crabby about the current arrangement. When he found out he would be staying with Rei at the temple for his three months of solitude he couldn't of acted more overjoyed.

"I want to do something then!" he was pure aggravation, who sits around and reads all day? Well!? Who! Not his goddess of fire, no she was taunting him! He could see it in her eyes…

"I said I would let you stay here not entertain you," her glare told Jedite he was pushing it but then again… Jedite was always 'pushing it.' Jedite then decided to run out of the building and into the rain, he turned back to see Rei's jaw open, and as he slowly got more wet the excitement of being set aflame never came. Quite the contrary, Rei stood up and joined him outside.  
"I do not find this amusing, please come back in," her outfit was getting wet and he wasn't aloud to be outside of the shrine without her.  
Jedite smiled, he got her to say please.  
"Nothing fun to do in there," he said frankly, this tranquil meditative location was getting to him.  
"Guah fine, stay out here and get a cold, I'm going in to take a shower since I'm all wet now," Rei trudged back into the shrine Jedite followed behind her.  
"Did someone say shower time?" his cheeky smile got Rei to blush. "Now that sounds very entertaining," he quickly picked up his little fire goddess and carried her into the shrine bridal style. Rei decided to comply with her situation wrapping her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, he can be well mannered sometimes.

"You're not taking a shower with me!"  
"Aww your no fun anymore…"


	2. Sick

*cough cough cough*

Jedite's ears popped up as he looked around, like a deer hearing a noise in the tall grass. He thought he just heard a noise from myth. Something he has only heard in stories and to be woken up in the early mornings to the noise… it might of come in his imagination.  
*cough cough*  
Jedite grinned mischievously, this was no dream! This was Christmas morning, Jedite jumped out of his bed quickly slipping a shirt over his naked torso to scurry out into the shrine hallway. It sounded, not to presume… but it really did sound like his captor was sick. Jedite poked his head around the corner and to make as much noise as a feather falling onto a pile of pillows slid Rei's bedroom door ever so slightly. He looked in to she an entanglement of dark violet locks cascading every which way possible. Rei was sleeping, then suddenly like she was some possessed zombie would convulse and cough before going back in to a coma like state. Now this would normally freak out any person but not Jedite, actually his grin grew. Ohhh happy day, Rei was sick.

That meant he could leave the shrine! An act Jedite hasn't been able to do since his assigned house arrest with Rei. Maybe he could go down to that café Neph has told him about. At least Lita was kind enough to let Neph out of her apartment and go into town with her. Really it seemed like Rei was the only one to take the whole 'house arrest' thing literal. Jedite couldn't help but outwardly groan at the reminder of Rei's strict rules but that was a bad idea as he heard Rei turn over in her not too heavy sleep. Jedite quickly covered his mouth with his hand stopping anymore accidental noise, he sighed, and it seemed to have worked.  
Maybe stay at the shrine but set a bunch of traps for Rei so he can spend the next month watch her get trapped by his countless tricks. Jedite's joyous smile at his great idea suddenly soured, and thought of all the accusatory glares and outright beatings he might get in payment for all his 'little pranks.' No prank goes unpunished with Rei, and he wasn't willing to destroy the relationship he has barely built with the fiery beauty.

Suddenly Rei coughed again and as Jedite looked on he could see Rei was under some real pain. He sighed, no outings today, nope he had to trade in his holiday for another opportunity. Today he needed to take care or Rei and make sure she would get better. He opened the door all the way and sat right next to her bed brushing the hair out of her face, which woke the girl suddenly, almost as if she wasn't really sleeping at all. Rei instantly leaned up and wrapped her arms around Jedite's waste her head smashing into his soft warm shoulder,  
"I hate this," Rei's distorted voice was herd through the thin shirt Jedite wore, he looked down with a sympathetic smile.  
"I'm going to go make you tea, don't go anywhere," he couldn't hear Rei's fake laugh because it caused her to cough again, she glared to no one specific, as if she was mad at her situation. Rei smiled once Jedite left the room, he did know how to make her the best tea.


	3. One Power

"Come on lucky two!" he cheered to an empty room, it echoed in a way that only irritated him. The only company he has was Rei, who obviously wasn't interested in his little game. Jedite slammed his fist on the table making the dice rattle to a new number.  
"That's cheating," her voice cut through the air straight to Jedite who for once was annoyed with hearing her voice.  
"Said by the person who can read minds and tell the future," he shot a glare over to his female companion before picking up the dice to roll again.  
"They are as much a burden as they are a privilege," Jedite snorted at Rei's reply, gift his ass. They have been nothing but trouble for him for the past few weeks of forced company. Rei sat up from her lazy book reading pose, "it's not like you have any special powers that you deal with every day," she glared right back at him; he can be so rude sometimes.  
"Oh I have one power," and without warning, without so much a smile or a frown he moved over to her and touched Rei's chin bringing it close to his face and kissed her. Now normally this is where Rei would slap any man for daring such a bold act but not with Jedite, he quickly pushed slightly down on her chin with his thumb and deepened the kiss. Rei's eyes went open in shock but quickly fluttered closed answering her body's request at drawing closer to Jedite's strong frame but by the time she allowed herself that joy Jedite was pulling away and moved to his original position rolling the dice.

Jedite couldn't help but snicker at Rei's face; he suddenly felt a pillow collide with his head. Pulling the fluffy pillow down he saw Rei sitting there, already prepared to throw another pillow blushing like a tomato. He laughed and started crawling over to where Rei was sitting "it's a power I have to live with," he got another pillow to the face. "Every day, as much as it's a heavy heavy burden" another pillow this time to his chest, "it's the best privilege I've ever had to hold," Rei hesitated for a second… What he just said was kinda sweet, she smacked him with a pillow anyways. He has crawled to her by now but didn't stop and as Rei tried to back away he climbed right on top of her. If Rei was blushing before she was on fire now and already threw her last pillow… Jedite smiled at Rei's fiery red eyes. "One I wish to hold for the rest of my life," he finished in a whisper inching closer to the lips he captured not just a few moments ago….  
"Rei! Rei I need to borrow your books," came Serena's distant voice, Jedite's head instantly sunk in sheer sadness. He quickly rolled off of Rei and put his hand's behind his head casually right when Serena walked in the room.  
"Rei I said I need to borrow a few books, is that ok? Are you ok?" Serena tilted her head sideways at what looked like a sun burnt frozen in place Rei and a cheeky Jedite next to her.

"Rei is in a… meditative state."  
"Are you sure she will be fine?"  
"Yes one kiss from her prince will make things all better"  
"But Jedite… that's how she got in this 'meditative state' from the start…."


	4. Dreamland

"Don't go just yet," she pulled on his wrist as he started to walk away and he turned back to look into her deep red eyes. Jedite smirked slightly and leaned back into Rei,

"We have to go before it get's too late. You know the rules," Jedite could see the slightest bit of color grace Rei's cheeks, a blush rarely seen by this princess of mars.

"Yeah but I kind of want to break the rules tonight," it wasn't an invite but it wasn't a suggestion either. Jedite's eyebrow went up as Rei drew closer to the tall gentleman and wrapped herself up in his arms and sighed contently.

"As a general I can't condone that type of activity," Rei stood on her toes and kissed Jedite sweetly, "on second thought rules are meant to be broken right?" Jedite leaned in closer to Rei forgetting all decency right then and there.

"Wake up," came Rei's voice, Jedite leaned back from kissing her neck.

"Wake up? What do you mean?" Jedite asked but suddenly he looked around to see the garden muddle out of view and a small room came into focus. Rei disappeared from his hold and he groggily saw Rei glaring at him from the doorway.

Blast it all to hell he was dreaming!

"Guah! Rei that was the best dream ever! Why are you waking me up?!" He wanted the kinder, sweeter Rei in his dreams not the mad, rude one before him.

"Your so lazy, it's already ten o'clock, you have chores to do," Rei said snapping at him. Even Serena was awake at this hour, Jedite glared at Rei and instantly jumped out of bed, the covers rolled off his body to show him standing in just boxer briefs putting his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Do I look lazy to you?" he could see Rei's eyes looking him up and down, from the amount of work she makes him do damn right he is fit.

"Oh you look very... lazy," Rei had to keep her mind on the fact that he over slept not on his well-toned six-pack. Jedite took this delayed reaction and a good sign and in one swift movement pulled Rei into the room shut the door and plopped her on the bed with him not to far behind her landing right next to the maiden. "Jedite! What in the hell do you think your…" but Jedite put his index finger on Rei's lips, he smiled sweetly.

"I think you're the one who needs to be a little lazy," before Rei could talk back or even react he kissed her sweetly on the lips and all desire to push him away and fight back swiftly left her body.

"You still need to do your chores…"

"Aww man! You gotta bring that up now don't you?!"


	5. Guilt Trip

"Get one step closer and I will hurt you," Jedite froze in his step, not a hair went out of place and though Rei couldn't see him behind her back she smiled slightly at how still he was. "Now back away if you know what is good for you," Rei didn't drop her attention from the fire in front of her. He was amazed she could tell he was in the room like she could sense his aura. Suddenly Jedite rolled his eyes and slumped himself down on the floor.

"Pfft if I knew what was good for me I would be stuck under house arrest to begin with!" Jedite grumbled in resentment.

"You have to pay for your crimes to the crown," if Rei knew this was the conversational hour she would of never come into the fire room for a reading.

"I did them a thousand years ago! You guys are the worst at holding grudges! How do you sleep at night?" he asked crossing his arms trying to display how grumpy he was.

Rei looked over her shoulder with a glare,

"I sleep poorly mainly because you snore so loud," She turned to look at the fire. "Even when you are rooms away I can hear you," she added and Jedite's head sunk in sadness so he was being punished for snoring in his sleep? How unjust. He just sat there, on the floor trying his hardest to mind his own business which is very hard for Jedite to do.

"You know I was brainwashed," he said not liking the silence, Rei sighed, clearly missing the silence. "Said by the man who allowed himself to be brainwashed," Rei retorted her eyebrow twitching in sheer annoyance. He knows not to bother her in this room, she expressed it very directly when she allowed him to stay here.

Jedite rolled his eyes, aloud, yeah and trees just allow you to take apples off their branches, like kids allow their parents to wake them up in the morning, like she allowed him to stay at the shrine. She makes it sound like he was given the option of the red or the blue pill. There was no choice, there was no warning. It was night and day and he clearly remembered the last day his mind was clear and not clouded with someone else's thoughts funneling into his mind and controlling his actions. Rei could feel the tension coming off of Jedite, she shouldn't have pushed the issue. She knew how bitter he was that his human mind was an easy target to dark magic. It wasn't her choice to put the guys under house arrest, though if she knew they would be at the girls houses she wouldn't of agreed to the plan as quickly.

"Fine, since your clearly not going to stop bothering me... We can go out" Rei said going about the motions to put out the fire, it wasn't telling her much anyways.

Jedite head perked up in surprise, this wasn't normal.

"Outside outside? Like out of the shrine outside?" he asked with hesitation, she wasn't pulling one over on him was she?

"Yes out of the shrine, I need to go change and if I hear one more word out of you we aren't going anywhere," she sneered in his direction as he mimed himself zipping his lips and throwing away the key. He didn't care what threats, demands or requests she was about to make. The modern human world was calling and he wanted to answer.


	6. The Great Outdoors

"So she let you out of the shrine," said Nephrite, putting some new flower arrangements right outside the flower shop. He caught sight of the fiery duo walking down the street, he was surprised to see them. Rei was making it a point to keep him locked up at the shrine for as long as she could manage.

"Finally! I mean, it was so sweet of her..." he trailed off wondering if this was going to be a one shot thing. Outside of the shrine was crazy. It took them over an hour to get here and it wasn't too far. He had gotten use to cars and buses, seeing them from the road but there was so much he couldn't see from the top of the shrines hill. "Where is Lita?" Rei asked ignoring Jedite as best she could. He was maxed out on questions he could ask her a long time ago.

"She went out to make a flower delivery, she should be back any moment," Neph said hands on hips with a smile. "She lets you be alone!?" Jedite gawking, this was so not cool. All the other guys could leave the house, heck even Lita was putting Neph to work! Not him, no he had to keep within the shrine property. The only work he could do was her chores! "Alone? You do know there are security cameras all around the flower shop and they weren't installed to prevent theft," Nephrite said bitterly remembering the day they were installed being informed it was the only way she could leave him alone without other scouts getting mad. He kind of understood but being recorded 24/7 wasn't kinda creepy.

"Oh that's a good idea," Rei said approving Lita's tactics.

"Oh Jedite it's wonderful to see you," Lita came around the corner to see the group talking. She walked up and kissed Nephrite on the cheek. Jedite's eye was starting to twitch, they got to show public displays of affection?!

"Yeah I think we are going back to the shrine now," Jedite said bitterly. Nephrite looked down to Lita and then back over to Rei who was smirking slightly.

"So soon? I just got here," Lita said suddenly worried that she did something wrong.

"I can see why Rei likes the solitude of the shrine," he said sinking his head a little low turning on his heal. Rei waved goodbye to her friends before turning on her heal to join Jedite back the shrine. She even went so far as to hold his hand to cheer him up. Maybe now he won't bug her so much to leave the shrine...

"I don't want to hold hands I want a kiss!"  
"Jedite you must be dreaming if you think your going to get that"

AN: Since so much people asked for another chapter I'm posting another one right away... if you want more keep reviewing.


	7. Knight in shining armor

"This is so... stupid," he looked around the environment and thought the idea was so unrealistic but at the same time there he was, with a bunch of other people and they seemed to be having a good time.

"It's a club Jedite, it's very popular," Rei couldn't help but laugh, she was starting to let him out into 'modern earth society' as he liked to call it and going out to a night club wasn't his favorite location.

"But you just sit in a room and watch bad dancers bob to bad music. And I can't hear a word of what anyone says," he was shouting to reply to her, why were the light low? Could they not afford proper lighting? Candles would be better then what ever those annoying pulsing lights were doing.

"Don't forget the drinks," Rei said smirking, clearly getting pleasure out of his annoyance. Oh she didn't care much for clubs either, too much men around to ask her for her number but if he was annoyed then by god she loved the place. He looked down at his water they were calling a beer and snarled darkly, this was fun? This is really what the kids do? He was just now starting to see why Rei took pleasure in staying at the shrine all the time.

"Can we go now?" his flat emotionless comment was a cry out to Rei's compassionate side, please let him leave this evil place.

"No, we agreed to meet Mina and Kunzite here and should arrive any minute," Rei said looking at her phone wondering when the blond will show up with her own general in toe.

As if the arriving couple could tell Jed was getting impatient they walked up to the small table.

"Wow she actually let you out of the house, I thought Mina was joking when she said you would be here," said Kunzite his dapper attire proved he knew what he was doing and where they were going.

"I wish she was joking, this place is torturous..."Jedite mumbled out but loud enough to hear over the blasting music. Kunzite chuckled knowing full well Jedite would prefer a nice bar to a loud club. He leaned in to talk to Rei who after hearing his suggestion gave him a look. "On my life," was all Jedite could hear before slowly nodded and turned to chat with Mina. Kunzite didn't hesitate grabbing Jedite's arm pulling him away from the table. "Where are we going! I have to be with Rei or she will kill me!" came out the panic ridden cry of Jedite. He didn't know his way back to the shrine from here. "Rei is allowing me to take you to a proper bar," Jedite was awe struck, was Kunzite saving him? The leader of the generals, normally grumpy and brooding are his happy emotions, and he is being compassionate taking Jedite away from this evil place? Well gesh this was like Christmas Morning, and it was about damn time.


	8. Good Aim

Jedite just left the archery room where Rei was training for the day, she had just yelled at him for walking behind the targets. Well sorry if he was planting some casablanca lilies because it was someone's favorite flower. Oh she will be happy when they bloom but until then he is the bad guy. So he was clearing out of the building before she told him to stick around and make him her new target. Right when he walked out of the building he looked up to see Nephrite, the supplier of the lily bulbs walking up to make sure Jedite's sudden green thumb didn't result in a loss of limb.

"Hey Neph, I just watered the plants. I wouldn't go int here though, Rei is dangerous without weapons. Just think how much worse it gets when she is armed," Jedite said as Nephrite slowly nodded and choose to stand there with Jedite. "Getting any sailor scout mad is a bad idea, Zoicite found that out the hard way," Neph suddenly got deeply sad. "OH! I haven't seen Zoicite yet. I'm sure Ami and Zoicite are having a read off or something. They are such nerds," Jedite thought out loud. Neph put his hand on Jedite's shoulder.

"You haven't herd? Oh... Zoicite is in recovery right now. He, well he tried to kiss Ami right out of the gate. He really looses his common sense around that girl you know. He's still being defrosted from what Ami did to him. Should be fine, hopefully lesson learned after that," Nephrite spoke of the first day the generals were at the girls homes under house arrest. Jedite physically shivered, frozen? Solid?

"Stupid man, doesn't Ami have a history of being skiddish around romance? He asked for it," Jedite scoffed, even he was smart enough to not jump Rei in such a fashion.

Rei wasn't having any luck shooting after Jedite's distraction, really that man must want to get shot walking around targets like that. She was starting to walk out of the building when she paused hearing Nephrites voice. They were talking about Zoicite and his assault on poor Ami. She was surprised that Jed took Ami's side on this, maybe the time at the shrine as helped clear his mind a little bit.

"Hey the girls and us are going out for drinks later today how about you and Rei come along?" Nephrite suggested wanting to move off the topic of the Senchi and their deadly talents. "Oh no. I'm not going anywhere," Jedite's quick reply surprised Nephrite. "With all that weak alcohol and loud stupid music? Heck no, I can have sake here without the loud youth running around me," he was sounding like an old man. Stay at home? Loud youths? Nephrite couldn't help but laugh knowing his invitation was fruitless.

Rei decided then to come out of hiding and walk up to Jedite wrapping her hand around his waist and leaning into his tall frame

"I'm done training," she said sweetly clearly in a good mood, "hello Nephrite. Is Lita with you?" she asked with a smile as Jedite tried to act like Rei hugging him was totally normal.

"She will actually be here shortly to get me," said Nephrite kindly to Rei who was being oddly clingy to Jedite. Was she actually warming up to Jedite faster then any of the other girls to their guys?

"Oh wonderful I will go change before she gets here," she turned to Jedite and softly pulled him down and kissed him on the lips before walking off. Jedite was certainly surprised but tried to pass it of like she was always kissing him whenever she pleased, he smirked as she walked off.

Nephrite turned to watch Rei go and then looked back to Jedite.

"I can now see why you want to be at the shrine all the time..." 

"Heaven on Earth Neph. Heaven. On. Earth."

AN: Onyx2589 reminded me that this is technically a romance...so I should get on with it. So yeah I'm going to start that... ANYWAYS. Review for more chapters.


	9. A trip to remember

An: don't own sailor moon!

"And your going to Osaka," Darien slipped in at the end of his small review on how his week has gone. He decided to pay Rei and Jedite a visit quite surprised that Rei hasn't set anything on fire since Jedite has been staying with her. Actually the two are rather buddy buddy and don't go anywhere without the other. This might be because of the strict rules Serena and Darien put on the men for their time under house arrest but Darien is going to act like it's from genuine affection other then rules...

It was a good thing Rei already took a drink of her tea or she would of choked on it. Jedite wasn't as lucky and has a sudden coughing fit.

"You mean your going to Osaka?" Rei asked for confirmation, he must of miss spoke.

"Oh I'm going and so are you," he should of expected this reaction. Rei and jedite have been keeping themselves to their ivory tower that is the shrine and the idea of leaving was like ripping off a band aide. "We are all going. See I have a business meeting in town and my wonderful finance decided that we are all going on a group vacation. It will be a few days we are renting out a house," Jedite grumbled at his Princes words. There is no getting out of this one, they were going on a... group vacation. Rei, who is use to going on trips with the girls was handling the information a little better. "When are we going?" She asked almost in a dead pan flat tone, she was soooo excited you could tell. "Next week! Well I'm happy this went well. Thank you for having me over. I'm sure Serena will be by to work out the details with you," Darien said excusing himself.

"Thanks for the warning," that comment got a glare from both Darien and Rei, Jedite just smiled. "That sounds great, have a good afternoon Darien," Rei said after Darien as he got up she waved to him from the door as she then promptly shut it and hit Jedite upside the head. "Ouch! What was that for!" Jedite said rubbing his now throbbing head. "You should know better then to say rude things to him like that about Serena. You know she is his soft point. If he was King you would be court marshaled for sure," Rei sneered, "you are under house arrest idiot, don't do anything to make your sentence worse," she rolled her eyes at his silly antics.

Jedite smiled pulling Rei into his arms hugging her close, "I'm ok with a longer sentence..." he said not letting Rei go, not that she was trying to fight out of his hold.

"With your luck they would make it shorter just to spite you," Rei smiled knowing Jedite has gotten attached to having Rei so close. His shoulders instantly slumped, oh... that would be a horrible change. Rei kissed him on the cheek, "I think you will be fine just don't continue to pick on Serena," Rei said knowing full well he won't stop.

"You two don't waste any time," Rei and Jedite instantly pulled apart as they heard Darien's voice entering the room again to grab his briefcase. Rei looked anywhere but Darien slightly blushing. "Said by the man with a finance," Jedite said as Darien gave him a look before walking out the door again. Rei hit Jedite on the arm this time,

"What!? I didn't make fun of her!"

"It's like you want to be punished..."


End file.
